Amare
by Bloody Moon Mist
Summary: Porque Minato no era tan ingenuo como todos creían, por eso se hizo cargo de crear una identidad falsa para proteger a su hija, él era consciente del prejuicio que los jinchurikis se enfrentaban a diario en sus vidas. InoichixHakurei (femNaru), Mokuton Naru.
1. Prologo

**N/A: InoichixHakurei(femnaru) Mokuton naru**

Historia coescrita con Heart of IceFire, pareja requerida por Yami no Luffy y algunos temas pedidos por Shirounoao

Pareja inspirada por _Naruto: Father of the year_

[Esto es un mundo donde se rige por una dictadura militar siguiendo el sistema feudal, es de esperarse que haya matrimonios arreglados, matrimonios con diferencias de edad, incesto, entre otras cosas. Además voy a tratar de tocar algunos de los temas un poco más oscuros]

Namikaze va a ser un clan.

* * *

Mientras que no me enfocare en romance habrá insinuaciones y referencias a parejas:

Por razones políticas:

InoichixHakurei (femnaru) [pareja principal], ShikamaruxTemari, NejixHinata (mientras que _**no**_ apoyo el incesto, hay una razón política para esta pareja con referencia al clan Hyuga)

Parejas por otras razones:

AobaxHonoka (en esta historia Honoka va a estar viva y se va a unir a Konoha), RockLeexTenten, SaixIno

Habrá unos cuantos OC:

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

* * *

 **Resumen:** Porque Minato no era tan ingenuo como todos creían, por eso se hizo cargo de crear una identidad falsa para proteger a su hija, él era consciente del prejuicio que los jinchurikis se enfrentaban a diario en sus vidas. Cuando el Tercer hokage no encontró otra forma de salvar a la hija del Yondaime, lo única forma de salvarla de ser usada con el único propósito de hacer bebes seria casándola, con Inoichi, y ser criada por los Naras.

* * *

Prologo

Cuando Naruto nació, sus padres le pusieron un sello que escondía se verdadero género, pero también escondía su verdadera apariencia. Lo que muchos desconocen es que poco tiempo después de haberle puesto el sello, fue secuestrado, y usado como rehén por el enmascarado. Eventualmente su padre logro rescatarlo, pero al hacerlo, dejo a su esposa a la merced del misterioso hombre. El hombre de mascara uso ese tiempo para liberar al Zorro de las Nueve colas de su contenedor.

Minato el padre de Naruto, observo la situación y dejo dos clones de sombras haciendo unos preparativos, el primer clon tomo la apariencia de un joven rubio de ojos azules de cabello largo, vestido con el uniforme ANBU, usando la máscara del zorro. El segundo clon se haría a cargo de hacer los preparativos de crear los certificados de nacimiento, que separarían a la ilusión del verdadero. En este caso, el clon crearía un certificado de nacimiento para Naruto Uzumaki, la ilusión y otro para Hakurei Senju, la verdadera identidad. El clon ANBU, se llamaba Arashi Senju y seria el padre de Hakurei. Kushina también sería la madre biológica de Hakurei, y el, Minato Namikaze, sería su padrino además se ser el medio hermano mayor de Arashi. Minato sería el padre de Naruto y una civil desconocida seria su madre. Pues él era un genio y sabía muy bien que Naruto seria maltratado, el original fue en busca de Kushina, mientras "Arashi" iba a combatir contra el zorro, y el otro clon se quedó escribiendo órdenes y direcciones al Tercer Hokage. Cuando termino de escribir, tomo la Apariencia de Arashi y agarro la máscara original del zorro, se la puso, convirtiéndose en ANBU Kitsune, y fue en busca del Tercero.

* * *

Durante el sellado

Minato el Yondaime Hokage uso el Shiki Fuin y el Hakke no Fuin para sellar al Kyubi en su totalidad en Naruto, no solo eso sino que también sello una porción del alma de Kushina y también dos de él, una como Arashi, y la otra como Minato. Kushina y Minato ambos murieron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando murieron, la barrera que estaba rodeándolos se desvaneció dejando entrar a Hiruzen Sarutobi el Tercer Hokage, junto a sus dos escoltas ANBU. Tomando al pequeño Naruto en brazos el viejo Hokage no pudo evitar la tristeza que sintió al ver al cadáver de su joven sucesor. Durante ese tiempo llegó alguien más al lugar. Poniéndose en alerta demandó a la persona a que se mostrara.

-Sal y muéstrate – ordenó el viejo Sarutobi, de entre los arboles salió un ANBU con la máscara del zorro – ¿quién eres y que quieres?

-Soy ANBU especial Kitsune, bajo las ordenes de Yondaime-sama – dijo el ANBU mientras se removía su máscara dejando ver el joven rostro de un hombre rubio con ojos azules muy parecido al Yondaime.

-¿Arashi-kun? – pregunto un sorprendido Hiruzen

-Hai, yo soy un clon de Arashi, me mando a entregar su máscara antes de que muriera así como un mensaje de Yondaime-sama, sin embargo el mensaje de Yondaime sama, es solo para sus ojos y para nadie más – le respondió el rubio mientras le entregaba la máscara del zorro junto con un grueso pergamino al de mayor edad – Yondaime-sama pidió que fuera reinstalado usted en lo que se escoge a un Godaime, si no es mucha molestia Sandaime-sama

-No te preocupes, planeaba hacerlo de todas maneras – respondió el Sandaime, el clon sonrió y se desvaneció en una nube de humo. Dejando a un triste anciano

El consejo se reunió y se les informo de la muerte del Yondaime, así como el estatus de Jinchuriki de Naruto. Mientras que las personas aceptaron el sacrificio del Yondaime, no paso lo mismo con el estado de Jinchuriki de Naruto, y no se hizo a esperar las demandas de muerte para el infante. Esto llevo a cabo la creación de la regla/ley donde nadie tenía permitido hacer mención del zorro y el estado de jinchuriki a las nuevas generaciones así como hablarlo públicamente ya que de hacerlo se ganarían un tiempo visitando el departamento de Interrogación y Tortura además de una ejecución.

Danzo pidió usar al bebe como una arma y ser entrenado por él, a lo cual el sandaime se negó, diciendo que él bebe no era un arma pera ser usada y que merecía tener una infancia. Se decidió que el infante seria puesto en el orfanatorio hasta que tuviera edad para ser admitido en la academia.

* * *

0

El viejo hokage se fue a su nuevamente oficina con él bebe Naruto, y saco el perganimo que el clon de Arashi le había entregado, y empezó a leer.

 _Para Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage,_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, significa que estoy muerto. Para empezar Naruto era el nombre que se le pondría a mi hijo, y Hakurei era el nombre que teníamos planeado originalmente, sin embargo le dijimos a Jiraiya que mi hijo se llamaría Naruto haciéndolo así su padrino._

 _En segundo lugar Naruto no es lo que aparenta, cuando nació inmediatamente se le coloco un sello que no solo escondía se verdadera apariencia sino que también su verdadero género. Así es Naruto es una chica. No soy tan ingenio como muchos creen y por eso tome precauciones, Naruto es un varón de ojos azules y cabello rubio y él es el jinchuriki del Kyubi. Mientras que Hakurei es una niña que padece de heterocromía de cabello y ojos. Naruto es la apariencia que tiene cuando el sello está activado y Hakurei es su verdadera apariencia, sin embargo el sello es de un solo uso, cuando el sello se deshaga por su cuenta o cuando sea roto por usted, Naruto "morirá" y solo quedara Hakurei._

 _Empecemos con Naruto, como ya lo había mencionado antes, Naruto eso un varón de ojos azules y cabello rubio y él es el jinchuriki del Kyubi. En su acta de nacimiento se establece que es hijo de una civil común y mío, Minato Namikaze (perteneciente al clan Namikaze así como su líder de clan), sin embargo se le regalo el apellido Uzumaki en honor a los miembros del clan Uzumaki y a nuestros antiguos aliados de Uzu no kuni._

 _Seguimos con Hakurei. Hakurei es una niña que padece de heterocromía de cabello y ojos, ella es la hija legítima de Kushina Uzumaki, la heredera del clan Uzumaki, y de Arashi Senju, el nieto de Tobirama Senju y medio hermano de Minato Namikaze. En caso en que Kushina muriera, Hakurei sería la heredera del clan Uzumaki, en caso de que yo, Minato y Naruto muriéramos, ella heredaría el clan Namikaze, así como la responsabilidad del clan Senju, debido a que Tsunade no ha cumplido con su deber por lo tanto el clan Senju sería también de Hakurei, en caso de que Arashi muriera o estuviera indisponible. Esto significaría que Hakurei sería la heredera de tres clanes._

 _Por si no lo sabias_ _ **Naruto y Hakurei son la misma persona**_ _, lo mismo es en la situación de Arashi y Minato, ellos son la misma persona,_ _ **somos la misma persona**_ _._

 _No quiero que el consejo someta a Hakurei al Acto de Restauración de Clan, por eso prefiero que elijas a un clan en el que Hakurei podrá estar protegida cuando el momento llegue, es decir cuando re rompa el sello que la protege y se de a conocer su identidad, dejo el resto en tus manos. Por lo cierto que Shikaku cuide de Hakurei y que te ayude a pensar el que hacer. También notifica a sensei y a Kakashi. Solo para no ocasionarles más pesares. ¡Pero no tienen permitido decir nada al respecto!_

 _La herencia que herede de mi madre, las pertenencias del clan Namikaze asi como lo que herede de mi padre, las pertenencias del clan Senju son para Hakurei, Kushina le dejo la herencia del clan Uzumaki al ser de la línea real de dicho clan. Hay unos cuantos sobrevivientes de los tres clanes, así que ellos están bajo el comando de la niña. Abajo hay un sello de almacenamiento donde se deja en claro y de forma legal lo que ha de ocurrir con la herencia de los tres clanes. Como es costumbre ella formara parte del consejo una vez de que sea chunin o tenga 16 años._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage_

 _AKA ANBU Kitsune, Arashi Senju_

El hokage no pudo evitar sonreír ante las precauciones tomadas por Minato así como el engaño que había creado con el tiempo, quien hubiera pensado que Arashi y Minato eran la misma persona, todos los que los conocían pensaban que eran parientes, pero jamás se hubieran imaginado la verdad y con el ataque del Kyubi, la muerte de ambos no sería nada del otro mundo, pues la bestia era terriblemente fuerte. El futuro sería bastante interesante de ver.

* * *

 **N/A: Esto es el prólogo de mi nueva historia, no me he olvidado de las demás, pero de la forma en la que escribo, los capítulos están en desorden.**

 **Imagen de la apariencia de Hakurei en el pic de la historia (ahí tiene 16)**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

 **N/A: InoichixHakurei(femnaru) Mokuton naru**

Historia coescrita con Heart of IceFire, pareja requerida por Yami no Luffy y algunos temas pedidos por Shirounoao

Pareja inspirada por _Naruto: Father of the year_

[Esto es un mundo donde se rige por una dictadura militar siguiendo el sistema feudal, es de esperarse que haya matrimonios arreglados, matrimonios con diferencias de edad, incesto, entre otras cosas. Además voy a tratar de tocar algunos de los temas un poco más oscuros]

Namikaze va a ser un clan. Habrá unos cuantos OC. Mientras que no me enfocare en romance habrá insinuaciones y referencias a parejas:

Por razones políticas:

InoichixHakurei (femnaru) [pareja principal], ShikamaruxTemari,

NejixHinata (mientras que _**no**_ apoyamos el incesto, hay una razón política para esta pareja con referencia al clan Hyuga [debido a la muerte de Naruto, Hinata ya no tiene a quien admirar, por lo tanto es más fácil de manipular por los ancianos de su clan. Recuerden que los ancianos están tratando de mantener el Byakugan dentro del Clan Hyuga, por lo que el incesto es razonable.])

Parejas por otras razones:

AobaxHonoka (en esta historia Honoka va a estar viva y se va a unir a Konoha), RockLeexTenten

 **Resumen:** Porque Minato no era tan ingenuo como todos creían, por eso se hizo cargo de crear una identidad falsa para proteger a su hija, él era consciente del prejuicio que los jinchurikis se enfrentaban a diario en sus vidas. Cuando el Tercer hokage no encontró otra forma de salvar a la hija del Yondaime, lo única forma de salvarla de ser usada con el único propósito de hacer bebes seria casándola, con Inoichi, y ser criada por los Naras.

1

* * *

Ocho años después

10 de octubre

Hiruzen Sarutobi veía a la aldea desde la ventana de su despacho, pensando en el evento de la masacre Uchiha así como en la carta que Minato le había dejado en el pergamino que el clon de Arashi le había entregado.

El hokage estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando llego un muy apurado ANBU Inu a su oficina.

-¡Hokage-sama! – dijo un muy alterado ANBU, llamando la atención del viejo líder, quien pudo ver la razón por la cual el joven ANBU estaba muy alterado, pues en sus brazos estaba un ensangrentado Naruto Uzumaki.

" _Creo que ya es hora, de que Naruto muera y solo quede Hakurei"_ – pensó el hokage

-Sígueme Inu, el resto esperen aquí – ordeno el kage a los ANBU

Los tres se fueron y en el camino el Sandaime preparo un cadáver con la apariencia de Naruto para llevarlo al hospital, creando un clon de sombras, le dio el Naruto Original al clon y el cadáver a Inu, y libero el sello que ocultaba la verdadera apariencia del Naruto original.

-Ve al clan Nara, y espérame para hablar con Shikaku, asegúrate que nadie te vea en el camino – le dijo el Sandaime a su clon – vamos Inu tenemos que llegar al hospital

De esa forma se separaron, el Sandaime con el ANBU y el cadáver en rumbo al hospital, mientras que el clon con Naruto original fueron al clan Nara.

* * *

En el hospital

El hokage y el ANBU llegaron a toda prisa al hospital donde un médico al ver al hokage se aseguró de tratar al niño que el ANBU traía en brazos, sin embargo para el doctor era obvio que el niño ya estaba muerto, declarándolo muerto se dirigió al kage y al ANBU.

-lo lamento pero el niño está muerto, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Lo entiendo doctor, me asegurare de preparar todo para su funeral.

El ANBU saco un pergamino y sello el cadáver del niño en este. Después de sellar el cadáver, Inu y el viejo Hokage se marcharon en rumbo al clan Nara.

En el estado Nara

El clon del Sandaime llego al hogar de los Nara con una niña ensangrentada escondida entre sus brazos y ropajes, buscando a Shikaku Nara el líder del clan Nara.

Al llegar a la casa principal del Clan Nara, Yoshino, la esposa de Shikaku, fue quien respondió a su llamado. Yoshino era una mujer alta y delgada con el cabello oscuro y peinado hacia atrás

-Necesito hablar con tu marido y contigo – le dijo el clon del sandaime a la matriarca del clan de los venados.

* * *

La Nara solo asintió y dejo pasar al clon

-Esto es confidencial, un secreto de rango S con pena de muerte, si eres capaz de sanar a la niña en lo que esperamos al original y al ANBU Inu, seria de mucha ayuda.

-Por supuesto. – le respondió la mujer pelinegra y empezó a sanar a la pequeña, mientras Yoshino la sanaba, Shikaku entro a ver quién era el que tocaba la puerta. Una vez que Yoshino termino de sanar a niña el Tercer Hokage junto al ANBU Inu llegaron el estado Nara. El clon al ver a su creador inclino su cabeza en reverencia para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Los que les voy a contar es un secreto de rango S con pena de muerte declarado por el Yondaime Hokage como su última orden oficial. – dijo el anciano mientras miraba fijamente a la pareja Nara y al joven ANBU quien tenía a la pequeña en brazos. – El Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, tomo medidas de precaución para asegurar el bienestar de su descendencia. Para empezar Naruto Namikaze no existe, Naruto solo fue un alias para ver como Konoha se comportaba con el sellado del Kyubi, La verdad es que Minato no tuvo un hijo sino una hija, la niña que tienen frente suyo. Su nombre es Hakurei Senju Namikaze Uzumaki, hija de Arashi Senju y Kushina Uzumaki, heredera de los clanes Uzumaki por parte de Kushina, Namikaze por parte de Minato y Senju por parte de Tsunade quien no tiene hijos por lo que la herencia por el liderazgo del Clan Senju pasa automáticamente a Hakurei, ya que ella es la bisnieta de Tobirama Senju. La orden de Minato fue que cuando el sello que ocultaba su verdadera apariencia se rompiera, Naruto Uzumaki seria declarado muerto mientras que Hakurei seria dada a los Nara para que cuidaran de ella y la entrenaran para su futuro como líder de tres clanes. A ustedes se les contaría la verdad con la condición de entender lo que realmente es necesario hacer para su supervivencia y darle el mejor cuidado posible. Debido a ciertas circunstancias ella no podrá asistir a la academia hasta un poco antes de la graduación. Sin embargo ustedes no tienen permitido decirle a nadie la verdad de su origen. También hay que tomar en cuenta que debido a su linaje habrá muchos intentos de asesinato, propuestas de matrimonio, y con la reciente Masacre Uchiha, el consejo civil tratara de forzar un matrimonio entre el joven Sasuke y la pequeña Hakurei y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, pero tampoco quiero que sea sometida a la Acta de Restauración de Clanes. Tenemos que buscar una alternativa antes de que se gradúe de la academia.

El anciano finalizo dejando que la información que acababa de decir fuera procesada por los presentes.

-Eso será difícil pero tenemos aproximadamente cuatro años antes de buscar una manera de salvarla de ser usada para reproducción y la restauración de sus clanes. Considerando que Inoichi acaba de enviudar, creo que podemos trabajar con eso – dijo Shikaku Nara tomando una pose pensativa

-Yo me encargare de enseñarle todo lo que necesite para ser una kunoichi exitosa – declaro Yoshino

-Cualquier cosa que necesiten dejen me saber – agrego el ANBU Inu

-Bien por el momento lo importante es mantenerla segura. – finalizo el viejo líder mientras miraba a la niña que poseía un gran legado y una gran carga.


End file.
